villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z
Warp Darkmatter, or else called by Emperor Zurg as Agent Z,' '''is a renegade Space Ranger allied with Emperor Zurg in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains and Disney Villains War tournaments. A villain of the short-lived ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command television series, Darkmatter is a secondary player in the Disney vs Non Disney Villains Wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Warp was born and raised on the Planet Racxxus-87, a planet not at all dissimilar from Earth. The primary difference lies in the planet's awareness of aliens and the extraterrestial. Carlton William Darius grew up in a bad neighborhood, son of a father who abused him physically and verbally on a regular basis. Carlton never excelled in sports or school- if there was anything he was good at, it was fighting. He would head to the alleys on a dull night and kick enough ass to scrap up enough cash for a hot dog at the gas station. Once he was old enough to leave home- Carlton decided not to put his gifts to good use. Not bothering with college, Warp took to the Public Cosmos and became very interested in the Asteroid Brawls; a chain of illegal cage fights where denizens of eseveral different planets gathered to throw down for money, run by an extraterrestrial named Torque. Taking on the title of Warp Darkmatter (because it sounded badass), Carlton took the brawls by storm and quickly rose through the ranks. It was an unexpected request from a spectator named Gantu that changed Warp's life. Gantu introduced the promising fighter to Zurg, who took a rather instant liking to him. Zurg offered Warp a paycheck nearly triple what Torque paid him, much to his liking. Warp would become a spy- with a job of intercepting and infiltrating potential enemies. Warp was to destroy the empire of Zygon from the inside. Zygon, however, caught on to the intruder early in the operation. Warp's first instinct was to enagage the overlord in battle, a decision that lead to Zygon cutting Warp's arm off with a laser sword. Incredibly distressed, Zurg ordered a legion of Hornets to rescue the dying Warp. Upon retreival of the body, life saving surgery had to take place immediately, or Warp would surely die. Unfortunately a blood donation was needed- and nobody else shared Warp's human anatomy. Desperate, Zurg donated his own blood. While the surgery was successful, the blood transfusion mutated Warp, dying his hair and skin purple and vastly improving his reflexes and strength. With a now cybernetic replacement arm, Warp remains Zurg's favorite enforcer. Defeat to a Virus Warp makes only a minor appearance in the first Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, facing off against the parasite, Thrax. The virus tries to wipe out Zurg's base, but Warpmatter gets in his way. The former Ranger freezes Thrax's hand, but Thrax throws a few bombs at Darkmatter, sending the traitorous henchman plummeting. Darkmatter survives the assault, even if Thrax temporarily destroys Zurg's base. Rebuilted and the Battle of Space When Zurg takes control again of his empire, he rebuilts Darkmatter to his original self, as he prepares him for the upcoming fights, that it would follow. Eventually, the alien race of the Drej launch a full invasion on Planet Z. Zurg then commands Darkmatter to attack the ground forces of the Drej, killing many Drej soldiers, while Gantu, another enforcer of Zurg, takes the Drej on the air space. Zurg then emerges victorious, as he unveils a ray machine, that destroys the Drej Queen and her forces for good. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The Decepticon Invaders Warp Darkmatter remains Zurg's right hand man, patrolling his air space to make sure no one challenges his rule over space. Two Decepticons, however, Blitzwing and Lugnut, violate the air space conditions, leading Darkmatter to attack the two. He actually downs Blitzwing momentarily, but the robot recovers quickly. Darkmatter summons a small army of Hornets to take the Decepticons down, but the transformers easily overwhelm the lesser robots. Blitzwing even disintegrates Darkmatter's own blaster rifle. Darkmatter is smart enough to make a tactical retreat. Zurg does not scold him for the loss, however, merely including him in his new, more powerful alliance. All's Fair in Love and War One of Zurg's new henchmen, Warmonga, proves quite the catch; in a hope to impress her, Darkmatter asks Zurg for a chance to take on Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Zurg proves less than happy with Darkmatter's attitude, but he approves the assignment. Yet when Warp attacks the Decepticon base, he finds Megatron's second-in-command, Starscream. Unlike with Blitzwing and Lugnut, Darkmatter brings in all his guns. He effectively knocks the foe back first with a couple aerial mines, then with a blaster pistol. He even manages to dodge Starscream's Null Ray and hit the robot with a clawshot and a blaster rifle. Though Starscream easily wipes out Darkmatter's backup hornets, Warp activates a bladed arm and begins hacking through Starscream's circuits. Just then, Megatron enters. His arsenal expended, Warp Darkmatter flees the battle. But Starscream lives to fight another day. The Battle of Planet Z Megatron and his forces invade Planet Z in full force, with Starscream leading the charge. Darkmatter makes plans to wipe out his old enemy for good, but Starscream dodges the blasts from Darkmatter's laser cannon. Starscream gets the drop on his nemesis, hitting him with a full blast of the Null Ray. As the Null Ray cannot kill organic beings, Darkmatter survives, but soon laments the fate of Warmonga, killed by Blitzwing during the fight. Though Zurg ultimately wins, Darkmatter loses, all the same. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Losing the Fight Warp Darkmatter participates in the battle against the Mutants of Denebria. When the Mutants prepare to laund at Planet Z, Darkmatter and several Hornets, attempt to stop them at any const. When Slush Head and Crita destroy the Hornets, Darkmatter fire at Slush Head's ship, forcing him back. However, the Mutants manage to land at the planet's ground, preparing to fight Zurg, personally. After Zurg is beaten by Skeletor's fighting skills, Darkmatter captures him through an escape pod, to his space ship, allowing to make a tactical retreat from Planet Z. Disney Villains War The Galactic Federation is the only force standing between Zurg and his potential conquest of Earth. Thinking he can cow the faction through taking out one of their commanders, Zurg sends Darkmatter out to eliminate Captain Gantu. Darkmatter decides to use his own wings to take down Gantu's ship, but Gantu quickly opens fire on Darkmatter from behind. Gantu levels all the cover Darkmatter tries to find. Darkmatter thinks he can get the right altitude, but Gantu fells him with a trick shot. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot First Failure Warp Darkmatter (called Agent Z in the first events) appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original one, though altered with extra details. He is re-builted and awakened by Emperor Zurg's grub minions, ready to serve Zurg. His first task is to stop the Galactic Federation's enforcer, Captain Gantu, as he is the impendate obstacle standing on Zurg's conquest of Earth. Darkmatter decides to use his own wings to take down Gantu's ship, but Gantu quickly opens fire on Darkmatter from behind. Gantu levels all the cover Darkmatter tries to find. Darkmatter thinks he can get the right altitude, but Gantu fells him with a trick shot. While unconscious from the shot, Darkmatter is found by a mysterious figure, who manages to take his body back to his laboratory. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War During the frontol assualt, he breifly fought the Chameleon who turned into a Hornet and Zurg. He lost and was chained to doom castle when it blew. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Dr. Doom's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Queen Chrysalis Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Mok Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Killer Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Toy Story / Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Villains Category:Rivals Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Living characters Category:Zurg and Vilgax Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Darkseid's and Thanos's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Marvin The Martian's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Diedrich Bader Category:Zurg's Alliance in Villlains War(Adrian Clements Version)